day 11 - i listen to you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura memang marah sekali dengan si pria pirang. Orang itu tak paham perasaannya, namun Sakura pun tak bisa menampik. Deidara memang benar, dan membiarkan pria itu berada dalam hidupnya ternyata tak salah. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day_ _11_ _:_ _i listen to_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i listen to you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kukira kau marah padaku, hm."

Sakura buang muka. "Memang."

"Tapi tetap memintaku untuk datang, ya. Tak bisa menolak pesonaku, hm?" Deidara menyeringai dengan segelas martini di tangan.

Wanita itu mendelik dari sudut mata. "Bodoh."

Tak salah juga, sih, ia memang sulit menolak pesona pria pirang itu sehingga ia tetap meminta untuk datang meski sedang marah.

Walaupun niatnya malam ini adalah untuk memaafkan Deidara; Sakura tak mau marah terlalu lama dengan pria itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa.

Sebab, keping-keping rindu yang ada sudah memaksa ingin disatukan.

Sepertinya, Sakura harus mengakui pepatah yang sering mengatakan bahwa kau akan memaafkan seseorang bila masih ingin orang tersebut ada di dalam kehidupanmu. Benar.

Karena wanita itu tak mau Deidara menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ia sadar bahwa Deidara hanyalah teman. Teman tempatnya selalu membuang sampah-sampah duka, kalau kata Deidara. Tetapi, berharap sedikit juga tak dilarang, 'kan?

"Kau mau membuang sampah duka lagi malam ini, hm?" Deidara menyesap martini setelah menginisiasi konversasi baru.

Si wanita merah muda meraih gelas mojito. "Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya—aku tak tahu yang ini bisa disebut sampah duka atau tidak." Ia tak mau menatap Deidara.

"Jadi?"

Sakura bergerak tak nyaman. Ia bahkan langsung menenggak mojito hingga setengah. Ia tak tahu harus memulai ungkapannya dari mana. Sebab, yang akan ia sampaikan kali ini tak bisa disebut sebagai sampah duka.

"Itu ..." Si wanita pecinta manis memandang ke sembarang arah, ke mana saja, asal bukan mata biru Deidara.

Pria pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ya?"

"K-Kau memang benar." Sakura cepat-cepat buang muka; ada semburat merah jambu yang membias di kedua pipinya yang bak pualam.

Berat sekali baginya untuk mengakui bahwa Deidara sama sekali tak salah.

"Benar atas?" Deidara mencoba untuk tidak menyeringai lebar, dan bertahan dengan raut wajah tak paham; tetapi iris langitnya sudah memandangi wanita itu dengan sirat penuh kemenangan.

"Soal ucapanmu beberapa hari yang lalu itu..." Sakura masih tak mau menatap si pria pirang.

Sebelah sudut bibir Deidara sudah terangkat sedikit. "Ucapanku yang mana, ya?"

Si wanita berwajah tirus menoleh dengan gerakan kilat.

"KAU TAK USAH PURA-PURA LUPA!"

Hanya untuk mendapati Deidara dengan seringai yang telah tercetak sempurna di wajahnya.

Membuat Sakura merasa menyesal seumur hidup. Seharusnya, ia memang tak usah saja mengakui hal tersebut; setidaknya, tidak langsung di hadapan Deidara.

Manik hijau wanita itu mendelik kesal. "Kau memang menyebalkan." Ia menyesap mojito sedikit. "Tapi ... tapi kau benar. Aku ... sepertinya mentalku memang lemah." Ia mengujar dalam nada lirih.

Deidara memutar kursi bulat Sakura agar kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Lalu?" Iris langitnya memandang dengan letupan senang.

"Aku memang marah sekali, aku bahkan sempat membencimu hari itu. Namun begitu tiba di rumah, ujar-ujarmu itu berputar tanpa henti di kepalaku dan ..." Sakura menggigiti bibir; masih sulit sekali baginya untuk sekadar menjabarkan akuan. "Dan aku memikirkan seluruh ucapanmu seharian, ternyata kau tak salah. Aku ... aku berhasil mengatasi semua masalah di kantor."

Deidara memamerkan senyum tak simetris; ia tahu benar bahwa Sakura memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain. "Diam-diam kau mendengar semuanya, ya, hm. Aku memang tak pernah salah." Kemudian seringai pongah bermain di bibir setelahnya.

Si wanita merah jambu memijati pelipis; lelah juga melihat tingkah polah Deidara. "Aku heran mengapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengan pria arogan dan menyebalkan sepertimu."

Seringai angkuh itu masih tetap tinggal, tampak tak berminat untuk lenyap. "Karena aku baik, dan kau juga tak mampu menolak pesonaku, Sakura."

Sakura manyun. "Bodoh."

Astaga, jika bukan karena ia sayang dengan Deidara, sudah sejak awal ia tendang pria itu jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

Memang. Diam-diam, ia menyerap dan menuruti semua ujar-ujar Deidara. Ucapan pria itu memang terdengar sadis, namun semuanya tak salah. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa dengan direndahkan, justru membuatnya menjadi tertantang untuk bangkit lalu membuktikan segalanya.

Terkadang, untuk beberapa orang, diperlukan kata-kata keras agar orang tersebut bisa berubah.

Dan Sakura adalah salah satunya.

Berkat tekadnya yang terlampau kuat hanya karena ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tak sama dengan wanita-wanita lain, ia berhasil mengatasi masalah-masalah di kantor dalam tiga hari.

Sepertinya, membiarkan si pria pirang tetap berada di sisi, merupakan keputusan paling sempurna yang pernah ia ambil.

Sebab, Deidara membawa begitu banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
